renaissancekingdomsfandomcom-20200215-history
Emrys Ambrose Braeden
IG Emrys_ambrose and later Emrys. Emrys Ambrose Braeden. Knight of the Realms of England. The Prince's Own, Royal Guard. Order of the Sleeping Lion. Born in Keswick, a town in the county of Cumberland. Emrys was raised by his Gramma and grew up in the woods of the north. There he learned the names and uses of plants native to the forests of England. As a young man searching for adventure, he joined the famed Cumberland Mountaineers. There were many days and nights he spent in watch over the walls and battlements of Carlisle. He moved to Reading in Wiltshire, following the family he served. There he found a better life and a worthy purpose. He became a squire in the Knights of the Realms of England, in the train of Sir David bar Kochba. He had a hand in politics for a time and he did most of it as Sheriff of Wiltshire. He also served the Wiltshire Army until the county was eradicated by the force of nature. He was its final Knight Commander before being absorbed by the new county of Devon. Soon after, he was made Baron of Wokingham. His love of books extended to the College of Heraldry where he spent a considerable number of years as a Herald. There he honed his skills in administration and research. Outside of that, his progress in chivalry resulted in a rare feat. He became the first and so far only squire to become a member of the Triumvirate of the Knights of the Realm. He was given the designation of Lord Castellan. During the reign of King Hezlog, he received his spurs and was raised to Knight of the Realm. In the years that followed, he gave up most of his responsibilities so he could commit all of his time and energy to the Order. In the reign of King Rothgar, he began his service to the realm as Master of the Royal Chivalric Council of Orders. He also expanded his activity to the Prince's Own Royal Guard. He also served as the Quartermaster of the Royal English Army when the kingdom was attacked by foreign forces. The king recognized his service and made him Viscount of Portishead. He also left his post as Knight Castellan to become the Knight Commander of the Knights of the Realms of England. The reign of King Darien began with Emrys retaining his role as Master of the Royal Chivalric Council of Orders with the support of the knights. He committed himself as a reserve soldier in the revamped Devon Regiment and offered whatever help he was able to provide. His involvement in the Voice of Devon and the Bridgewater Town Council also figured in his activities. Following some changes to the charter, his position in the Royal Chivalric Council was renamed to Chairman. He continued his service in the King's Privy and the Prince's Own, and encouraged others to consider joining the Royal Guard. He received sad news from his and Smom's oldest son, Archduke. The young man meant to leave the realm indefinitely in search of happiness. The entire family disappeared from the realm for a time. Upon his return, he learned that all of their holdings were returned to the crown. Being a former herald, he already expected the outcome of their absence. He decided to resume his duties in the Knights of the Realms of England. His time now spent in the pursuit of knowledge and in teaching the path of chivalry. Though an old man now, his idealism remained. When there was a call to serve, Emrys answered. Returning to public service, he became Spokesperson for Devon County in two consecutive terms. He reconnected with his peers in the Devon Guard and then the Royal English Army. After the death of King Moratt and right around the coronation of Queen Siren, he rejoined the Royal Guard. In a twist of fate, he became the mayor of Bridgewater. A first for him. Continuing his service in the Devon County Council, he stepped into the judiciary and accepted the role of Judge. He has so far served two quiet terms maintaining order in the courts. Emrys loved and married Shriekersmom Morgan. They were parents to eleven children, most of whom had gone out into the realm searching for their own destiny. The three youngest, Ryen, Rohnan and Gillianna, remained in their custody. They maintained a home in Bridgewater, Devon called Timbers. They also owned a castle in the north, near Penrith, called Kirkoswald. Born in Keswick, Cumberland. Former Bowman, Swordsman & Border Guard of the Cumberland Mountaineers. Former Cavalier and Last Knight Commander of the Wiltshire Army. Former Sheriff of Wiltshire County. Former Town Mentor and Mayor of Bridgewater. Recipient of The Crown's Medal for Public Service (CMP). Former Herald of Arms of the College of Heraldry. Former Quartermaster of the Royal English Army. Recipient of The Military Medal for Service and Conduct (MMS). Former Knight Castellan and Knight Commander of the Knights of the Realms of England. Former Baron of Wokingham and Viscount of Portishead. Former Spokesperson and Judge of Devon County. Category:People